How about you become my meal?
by op-star
Summary: "If I can eat everything I want. How about you become my meal." rated M for reasons. Zoro x Fem!Luffy. Yes Fem!Luffy, Because I can! Luffy comes to wake Zoro up since he missed dinner while he was sleeping... For the rest you gotta read.


**Yay! Done, Phew. It is M rated for reasons. Explicit ZoroxFem!Luffy. Yes Fem!Luffy, because it can! I hope you enjoy reading it**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this ... Everyone knows it ain't mine. (|t's Oda Eiichiro's probably also someone elses..)(Who cares)**

**Enjoy Please rate I would like feedback. Sorry for spelling mistakes if there are any... ( I surely don't hope so)**

Luffy had just finished her meal and was walking towards her favourite spot on the ship. Usually she wouldn't pay a lot of attention to her surroundings whilst eating but she couldn't help but notice that her lazy ass first mate hadn't shown up for dinner. "Hmph, stupid Zoro. If that idiot doesn't eat enough he'll collapse. Stupid. Stupid ..' Since said man was nowhere to be found on deck she assumed that he'd be in the crows nest. She stretched her arms and in one smooth movement she swung herself up.

She landed on the side of the room. She had almost crashed through one of the windows, but managed to avoid that last second. As she looked in she could see Zoro laying on the floor.

She stepped inside and took a better look at the calmly breathing man in front of her. He lay on the floor as if someone had just shot him moments before, his legs lay wide and so did his arms. His chest went up and down at a slow pace as he breathed in and out. His eyes were closed and his mouth wide open. He was snoring a bit. Luffy giggled as she looked at the man in the defenceless face he was in.

'I wish I had a pen' mischievous thoughts came into the girls mind. She thought of the nicest patterns that would make Zoro's face look simply ridiculous. Her mind strayed off from what she had come for when she suddenly remembered.

"ZORO! WAKE UP!" no. reaction. She placed her foot on his chest and scream at his face again stomping him with her foot with every word "ZO-RO WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO EAT!" She looked at him expecting a reaction but the only thing that she got was some grumbling. He was still sleeping.

She looked at him in utter disbelief. She would have to find a different method.

Thinking was never her strongest point but with a little trouble she remembered something from the earlier days, when they were the only crew members. Every time she would get to close or touch him, he would wake up instantly with a red taint all over his face.

She got on all fours and lowered her face to his ear. "Zoro, wake up".

She had said it in a gentle voice and as expected, his eyes shot open and from the moment he woke up a red blush came over his face.

"Zoro, come lets go and eat, you missed dinner!" she smiled because her technique worked. "You can eat everything you want. You haven't been eating well recently. Stupid. Stupid." She was talking in her usual manner not noticing that the man under her was heavily blushing

Zoro was surprise to see Luffy hovering over him. From the angle he had he could look straight in her red shirt. 'This girl is way too careless' In a matter of seconds he got back to his poker face. A grin appeared on his face. "Luffy, did you say I could eat everything I wanted?" Luffy nodded happily and started to get up. Her action was hindered by Zoro.

He grabbed her shoulders and in one swift movement she found herself laying on the wooden floor, Zoro hovering mere inches from her face. Her straw hat had fallen from her head.

"I have made my choice, waitress" he talked with a big grin stretched over his face. "If I can eat everything I want. How about you become my meal." Luffy looked at him stunned. She started laughing "ha, Zoro you can't eat your captain".

This caused Zoro's grin to widen. He lowered himself and started to nibble on the smooth skin of Luffy's neck. "Zoro! Oi, I told you. You can't eat people. Sto.." She was stopped mid-sentence by Zoro's lips pressing against hers firmly. His nibbled had turned into bites which turned into kisses. While Luffy was talking he had traversed up her neck laying a trail of kissed.

Luffy's eyes were wide open. She had never been this close to someone before. Since her mouth was still half opened from her talking, Zoro took the opportunity and dove into her mouth. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth, careful not to choke her.

When he pulled back he could see that Luffy still had her eyes wide open. She stared at him not understanding what had happened. 'What did he do'.

Zoro pulled back and sat on top of her. Quickly removing the dark green coat and his haramaki, placing them next to the forgotten straw hat. He leaned back and stared into the big obsidian eyes that had not left him for a second. He was back on all fours.

"Zoro" She looked up to the muscular man. Her voice was higher pitched than usual and she could feel her heart beat in her chest. When she wanted to say more, Zoro lowered himself and brought his face so close that she stopped breathing for a split second.

Zoro placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose causing her to cringe. He moved his head to the side and started to place kisses on her neck trailing down to her chest. While Luffy was distracted by his kisses, he used one of his hands to tug at the upper button of her shirt. Luffy didn't notice it opening and Zoro continued down until he had successfully opened all buttons. He completely opened the shirt and got a great look at the round breasts cupped in a yellow bra that Luffy had always hidden in under the red shirt.

Zoro stopped his kisses and he moved back gaining a view he wouldn't want to miss. Luffy noticed the cold air that brushed along her skin and realised that her shirt was completely open, exposing her cupped breast to Zoro. She had been so taken up in his kisses that she had closed her eyes and forgot to pay attention to anything else than the kisses. Her face got a huge red blush and she tried to cover herself by pulling the shirt back. Zoro was faster this time. He grabbed her small hands and held them over her head with one hand. Quickly he lifted her torso from the floor and using the same hand he pulled the shirt up her arms. He skilfully managed to pull the shirt over her hands without losing his hold on her.

While still holding the girl he placed his face right over Luffy's. he looked into her wide, dark eyes. Her face was filled with a bed blush that ran all the way to her ears. In embarrassment she closed her eyes tightly. He lowered himself even more and pressed his lips against hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip but she did not get the hint.

"Luffy, open up" He mumbled while still keeping the contact with Luffy's lips. Luffy was completely thrown of balance by how fast it went. She opened her mouth since she couldn't really think anymore. Her mind was removing all thoughts that occurred outside this room.

Drool began to drip down the side of Luffy's mouth. She was having trouble keeping her breath and the pace of her heart beat was so fast that she heard it rang in her ears.

Zoro pulled out from the kiss and looked down on Luffy. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him again. She panted and the blush she had did not fade. He moved back even more and took in a view of Luffy's almost completely exposed upper body. Lust filled his eye and he knew that there was no way that he could possibly hold back after this.

Zoro released her hands but she didn't try to move. He cupped Luffy's cheek and leaned in for another kiss. Luffy now knew what he wanted her to do. With his remaining hand he dug under Luffy's upper back and found the opening of her bra. Luffy flinched as she felt it lose its grip around her breasts but she was too deep in the kiss to give a bigger reaction.

After Zoro moved back on all fours, in a nimble movement he pulled the bra over her hands. He got a good look of her small frame, the round breasts and the flat slightly muscular belly. Her face was Really red to her ears and she kept her eyes locked shut 'God, she's so cute'. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and he massaged the other one in his hand. With this he earned small moans from Luffy. When he looked up he saw that Luffy had thrown back her head and was muffling her moans with her hand. He grabbed her hand with the one he had remaining and entangled his fingers with hers. "No hiding your voice. I love your voice" His voice was soft and he was mumbling over Luffy's breast but Luffy heard it clearly. When she had calmed down a little, she tried to speak but was interrupted by a shock of pleasure causing her to moan loudly.

Zoro smirked and decided that they should get to the next step. The bulge in his pants was throbbing since it hadn't gotten any attention. His hands moved down and quickly pulled down her shorts. She laid under him only wearing panties and Zoro had to do his best not to get a nosebleed. When he looked down he saw that some liquid was starting to seep through the panties. He placed his hand between her thighs and was stroking through her panties. He earned a loud moan and Luffy arched her back. This did it. Zoro was no longer able to hold back. He wasn't just going to have her as his meal. He was going to devour her. He pulled the panties down roughly. He spread her legs and quickly pushed a finger in. Luffy gasped as she felt his finger move up and down. Luffy moaned as he added another one and she arched her back once more.

Zoro had quickly gotten a rubber from his pocket and slid it on. Zoro took Luffy's hips in his hands and lifted her to align with his erect member. Before entering he looked at Luffy "Luffy, I'm going to enter." She just nodded. Her breathing was at an irregular pace but she wanted him to enter so bad. Her mind had become clouded as she braced herself for him.

Slowly he started to push in. Luffy threw her head back and squirmed in pain. Zoro was moving slowly but Luffy was an incredible virgin. She had never even touched herself before.

Zoro was all the way in. He grunted. She was so tight, her insides were squashing his member. He started to move. First moving slowly but bringing up the pace along the way. Luffy moaned with every time he moved in or out. "Luffy, you're squishing me too tight." Zoro grunted. He knew that he was also very close. "I..I. can't... help it" Luffy was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

After a couple more trusts she came moaning his name. Zoro came not too much later.

Zoro dropped down on top of the girl. They were both panting. After a minute or so. Zoro raised himself and tucked himself back into his pants. He disposed of the rubber and grabbed his hamaraki and cloak.

Zoro sat down next to Luffy. She had tried to raise herself up but she was completely exhausted. Zoro pulled the girl in his lap and pulled the hamaraki over her head. She looked up with a gentle smile. She snuggled in Zoro's chest as he covered the two of the with the coat. "Luffy, I love you"

Luffy looked up in surprise. 'Did she hear that correct?'

"I have loved you ever since you saved me from certain death. I have always wanted to touch you like this. I wanted you to be mine for such a long time. When I heard I wasn't going to see you for two years I felt completely devastated but I knew that you must have had a reason. Luffy, you are the best captain anyone could hope for. I was afraid that if I ever were to confess, you would reject me. When you were so close ( and not to forget, on all fours ) I just snapped. I never planned on confessing to you for I was afraid but since I did this to you, I feel you have the right to know."

Luffy stared at him. She started to giggle. Zoro looked down, his face was really red from embarrassment.

"I knew that already, dummy. It is just that I don't know a lot about love. You weren't the only one who was afraid. Dummy Zoro. From day one, I always have, I love you". Her body relaxed and she snuggled in his chest even more before falling in a deep sleep.

Zoro looked down, to Luffy. The red from his face had not gone away. He placed his hand in his face and started to laugh. "I really am stupid. He he he. Dummy Luffy" He embraced her small frame and laid back falling asleep with Luffy in his harms, Covered by a dark green coat.

**I hope you enjoyed. pff. Oh wow that was my first fan fic ever. Took longer than expected. I would love comments/ reviews.! Give me you ideas if you have any but you are stuck with an incredible lack of writing scills. I have plenty of time ^_^ **


End file.
